


What time can move

by Links_Baby_Daddy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links_Baby_Daddy/pseuds/Links_Baby_Daddy
Summary: The dovah loved his husband Argis and completely adored his good friend Lydia, his life was going great. Until he hears the two people he cared about in breathless ecstasy in the place he called home.So follow him as he retaliates with equal betrayal and sins, becoming the thing he ran away from. Let those two frolic all they like, he's going to have his own fun (about damn time as well).Watch as Argis realizes the man he married is changing and distant. Watch as he starts to reach out for the man he knows he's losing all because of him.





	1. The day he knew

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been iffy about marrying Argis considering he doesn't really seem like they intended to make him a marriage option but he was hot so why not. I've always put Lydia in the back of my mind so i don't really like her or dislike her but she just seemed right for this story (she is sworn to carry our burdens after all).
> 
> This first chapter is simply an introduction to the upcoming lies and deceiving. Im no writer but i hope this is alright ❤

It must be a joke

He'd thought he had it all, fame, the gold, the connections, multiple houses and a hot as hell husband. The love of most of the people, and more importantly the power of a god. But he was still kind and naive after all this death and war. Someone that has done all the shit he's done should not be so optimistic in life, it's unnatural, he's seen too much to be happy. Yet there he is, or was at least. 

When the dragonborn found out, it actually hurt, it hurt so much more than he thought because quite frankly he never thought about it. He had really loved this man. Always treated him well, like his equal, his fucking partner to the end and love of his horrid life. But Argis had other ideas, oh yes he did, he decided he'd rather not be the loving husband and sleep with the disgrace of a steward. Lydia was always kind, her smile when she welcomed him home from slaying dragons was a breath of fresh air, he'd thought her his friend, trusted her with his home, possessions and occasionally husband.

If only he had known they'd get along so well. He started taking rougher quests, going to Solstheim and hunting Vampires. It was hard for him and he in no way wanted Argis to get hurt. Yes, he was a capable man, rough, tough and durable but he was not as strong as the dovah, his husband. So if the dragonborn was having problems, he'd sure as hell leave his husband safe to deal with bandits, bears and giant spiders. The easy stuff.

He'd come home hungry, dirty, cold and utterly defeated even though he'd always win. He was trying to keep the world safe after all, even though Alduin was gone the evil of the world would not be so easily tamed. The world didn't stop and neither could he, he is the most capable and it'd eat him alive if he didn't help. Yes, he was the leader of assassins, the leader of a guild of thieves, the Daedric worshipping son of a bastard but he was still good. He did it all for the people of Skyrim. Because no matter what world you come from there's always a necessary evil, always.

He'd step into the doors of lakeview manor (he always arrived home at night strangely enough) and smile at the familiar scent, Lydia's homemade perfume of lavender, Argis' somewhat strange but not unwelcome scent of dwemer ruins. He'd set his weapons onto their assigned racks and remove whatever heavy armor he could before opening the doors to the main hall of course, can't get anything dirty. He'd announce he'd arrived and immediately Lydia would show up with her big, snake smile, betraying and luring. They'd hug and she'd insist on cook something warm. Argis would then come from the armory and greet him with his charming smile, bringing the man into his arms and kiss him. The dragonborn would refuse saying he was dirty and hadn't brushed his teeth in days but Argis didn't care, he was happy to see him home. The big blonde would set them up a bath and help clean his aching and tired thane. When lydia would call out that the food is ready they'd share a smile and get ready.

This was always his favorite part here at home, eating with these two, his friend and love. They'd sit on a bench outside looking at the Aurora borealis the night sky would give. If one was not there he'd shout out for clear skies and hope one would show. Lydia and Argis were always in awe whenever he did this, they'd always seen him use his shouts, fierce and death bringing and to see the voice do something so beautiful was just a wonder. How could something so dangerous make something so stunning? They'd stare for a while and sometimes when he'd look at Argis or lydia they'd be looking at him strangely, almost in a pained way. But the moment he'd turn they'd give him a soft smile which he would return with his own, cheeks full of food. They'd laugh as they poked at him for looking like an infant when he ate and he'd simply rolled his eyes with a smile.

The stories they'd each share would only make his smile grow, bandits and the occasional giant coming to his home, how they'd fight them off and have to fix whatever damage was made. Apparently the chickens started to attack the bandits, this news made the dragonborn laugh so hard he'd snort painfully. At this Lydia and Argis would share a smile, which would turn into a look of guilt. But he couldn't see, he was too busy being happy. They all were. 

Or so he thought

It was like this for almost two years before he caught on. He was coming home early, not as a surprise for his friend and love, but because he was injured. He’d broken a few ribs (which Marcurio healed as best as he could), almost lost an eye (again) and knew he needed to take a few days off, the world would have to move on without him for a while if it wanted him to keep fighting its battles. So he took the extra longer ride home. Shadowmere of course made it less painful going at a nice smooth pace. After several trying days he arrived, it was almost 3 in the morning and he was exhausted when he dismounted and went into his home.

He was about to open the main hall doors when he heard it. He stopped, his breathing stopped and his throat got dry, more than it had been these past few days. Was he hearing correctly? Could Lydia perhaps have found a man finally? He smiled softly, that would be wonderful perhaps she could have a family, he didn't mind giving her one of his many homes (he also really loved kids). He listened closely to figure out what he could but felt his blood run cold when he heard the familiar grunt of his man. His husband. Suddenly it all made sense, it didn't really since he had never thought it to be, but he supposes that's what happens when you are a naive fool. He could feel his heart crack at every creak of the wood, his eyes widen at every sound of ecstasy, his skin crawl at every howl.

His heart stop with every adoring promise

He stood there, he doesn't know why, and listened. Listened until it was over and the house was quiet as it should be. After a long while he pressed his shaking hands on the doors and gently opened them. All he saw was emptiness and too much space, too much nothing. The walls were darker, rusted looking, the tables ominous and alone. The air was not warm but cold, and not because of the snow. His home was no longer his. He felt it in his heart and it made him sick to his stomach. His mind was racing yet it was frozen in time. He didn't know what to do. But he felt like screaming. 

Suddenly everything was aching ten times more, his lungs felt like they were being stabbed by his ribs, his heart was the loudest thing in the world at the moment and his eyes could hardly stay open, his vision blurring. He didn't know what he was doing, he could hardly recognize the hard red scales he was on, ah he was on the back of a somewhat cautious Odahviing.

“Alas dovah you are terribly ill, where shall i take you?” The deep voice came to his ears, that voice was usually so loud and intense but right now it seemed so distant.

“I know this is not to your liking, being ridden like a horse but as a friend i ask your favor. Let me stay upon you for as long as you will allow me and fly. My heart begs for it” The dragonborn asks softly. Odahviing is silent for a while before a hum vibrates through him. 

“You are dovahkiin, the soul of a dragon caged to the body of a man. You have never flown on your own for you are not able, your inner dovah begs to fly free. I shall be your wings for tonight” The dragon says in complete understanding.

“Thank you,” he whispers in reply and lets go of his friends horns and let himself fall back to look at the sky. It was so dark, not something unwelcome to him really he loved it. But it was too big tonight, that was just a tad bit too much darkness at the moment. He opened his mouth, ready to shout but he find himself not wanting to all of a sudden. The Aurora was his joy at night, always has been when he was on endless quests throughout Skyrim. He remembers seeing one and hoping Argis and Lydia were looking at it's beauty too. The thought made him ache again and all he could do was stare at the endless nothing as he felt the soft breeze against his cold cheeks.


	2. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being gone from home for a long while after the discovery the dragonborn receives a letter from his unfaithful husband claiming his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so uh i put in a small description of my dragonborn but it's not too much to change anything i hope. You don't mind having a blind eye right? No of course not. 
> 
> Ah yes well the next chapter will be the chosen one confronting his beloved husband! (or will it be?) Either way i know where i'm going with this story but i'm not sure how to end it so i'm sort of improvising as i go. 
> 
> Alas i have no beta so if there are any mistakes pls let me know or something yeah?

The day he found out, he hadn't been home for three weeks as he was busy with things he'd rather not remember, couldn't actually from his head injury. Four weeks after that he still hasn't been back, he wasn't exactly aware what to do in this situation and wasn't sure how to come to terms with it either. So here he was in the middle of his home away from home, Severin Manor in Solstheim. He took another swing of his snowberry juice (he wasn't one for drinking unless it called for celebration, even then he drank little). He'd basically been completely healed but the blow to his face, the temple of his right side, was really weighing him down. His left eye was already blind and he couldn't afford to lose the other, he knows of no remedy to cure complete blindness.

He stood from the bed and walked to his washroom to look himself in the mirror. He gave a small smile when he saw it, his good friend Revyn made it for him as a thanks for saving them from Alduin, the bringer of the end times. Revyn was no craftsmen that's for sure but he was not a quitter either. When he was about to thank him, his friend raised his hand to stop him and all he said was ‘Would you expect any less of me?” to which he smirked, shook his head and pulled the other in for a hug. It's one of his favorite treasures and since this house is not known by his enemies in Skyrim he keeps it here.

He noticed his usually fare skin was paler than it's ever been, which is saying something about him since he's never been completely healthy a day in his life. His hair was loosely hanging around his eyes, he wasn't feeling it's usual slick back look as of late. His cheeks seemed so thin, nothing strange for him in this heat so he thought nothing of it. What worried him was the large gash along his temple, a deep scar already forming. He reached up to touch it and hissed at the pain that shot through his right side when he did.

“Listener are you alright?” Called out a very distinct and unique voice, one that held a bit too much liveliness for anyone else alive. A red head peeked into his room with a curious glance, a glance that always held mischief.

Ah yes he almost forgot he brought Cicero along.

He knew he was in no shape to fight on his own, he couldn't take risks right now. So he brought one if the strongest, albeit strangest of his comrades. He remembers when he arrived at the sanctuary how Cicero was heated and close to breathing fire when he saw his listener all bloody and dazed but it quickly turned to confusion when he wasn't assured with a smile that the man was fine. So he took him to his room, and had the new brothers and sisters and that vermin of a vampire help fix up their leader. 

When asked if he would accompany him to Solstheim the jester was all too happy to accept the offer, even knowing the dragonborn had no clue of when they'd return, mother would be alright for a little while. With that they had packed what they needed and started their journey to the land of sand. The entire way there was full of Cicero speaking nonstop about anything to everything which wasn't strange but the fact that the listener wasn't really paying attention to him was. But he knew something terrible must have happened for such a kind man to become so distracted and Cicero planned on figuring out who. The dragonborn was about to reply when there was a knock at the door causing them both to loom up in alert.

“Oh you stay there Cicero will get it!” The jester exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a jug of snowberry juice, the listener always made him offer some to couriers just in case. This time he assumed was no different as he held his daedric dagger behind his back (a gift from his listener) and opened the door with a big smile.

“Ah at last, i have a message from lakeview manor for the-”

“Ah yes don't you worry I'll take it to him, and here take this!” Cicero said happily as he took the letter and shoved the juice into the boy's hands before slamming the door shut. He looked at the letter curious, wasn't that where the listener lived? He never told them anything of his personal life of course, it'd be foolish to so they didn't question. If it was from home surely it'd make his boss happy! So he skipped back down to the master bedroom and handed over the letter with a big smile. “it's from lakeview manor, isn't that exciting! Perhaps you should go back home? Surely someone else must miss you, after all I've been keeping you to my-”

“Shut up you damned fool” Came the dangerously low reply and it made Cicero take a few steps back. Never had he ever been spoken to like that by this man, it was odd how it made him feel embarrassed and afraid. He looked at his boss who was looking down at the envelope calmly, but a certain look of rage was held within those eyes. He didn't move for a long time, neither of them did as they both looked at the unopened offense. What is in there? They both wondered as the air was dangerous and uncomfortably warm. After a while the listener moved his hands, slowly, taking his time to unfold the paper. Once opened with utmost care, or caution, the dragonborn looked at the words contained within.

My thane,

You've been gone for over a month without word and i hope you know I worry for you a great deal. I've looked for you all over Skyrim and could not find you, nor had anyone else seen or heard of you for a long time. I can only assume, only hope, you're in Solstheim safe. If you had a difficult job i could have gone, you should have taken me so i could know you were alright and make sure you'd come home. I cannot leave our home, the giants keep coming to post and Lydia could never take one on her own. We're taking care of everything for you and the shop is doing well but we miss you. It's strange not having you here and i ask of you to return when you can, it's been long enough don't you think? 

\- Argis the Bulwark 

The dragonborn was shaking, furious at so many things in this damned letter. First of all, how dare he write her name and speak of her as if he wasn't fondling her every night. Was it truly so easy to deceive him? Or was Argis a man who had no problem in being a treacherous bastard? Perhaps both. And how could he pretend to care for him so much in a letter when in real life he's never been told he was cared for by the blonde. Addressing him by thane in such a way was disrespectful as a husband, that was no question. But the part that angered him most was himself. How his heart wanted to believe that the man he's loved for years actually cared for him, how the fact that he travelled all over Skyrim for him was so heartwarming. If he cared why was he being unfaithful? Everything was confusing and it all hurt.

He didn't realize he had roared until he was standing tall and his chest heaving like he hadn't breathed in years. He looked around himself and saw the room in chaos, weapons and items scattered about. Cicero was on the floor, whining as he rubbed his ears and god he felt bad, he didn't mean to. 

“Shit Cicero i didn't mean to” He said as he went to take a step but when he heard glass shatter under his feet he looked down. It was the glass of the mirror and if hurt, oh god it hurt so much because it was his treasure, how could he have done this. If it wasn't for Argis none of this would have happened. He was back to feeling rage, his gift was in pieces and it was because of him. He didn't know what to feel or how to handle it so he stood there and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, it was all he could do at the moment.

Cicero, once his ears stopped ringing, watched him from the floor. He was amazed at the strength of the voice and had always wondered what it would be like to feel the thu’um upon himself. He didn't expect the look though, he'd never seen his listener so full of raw rage when he yelled into the mirror, It was thrilling and to be honest he wanted more. So much more. The jester knew to stay quiet as he got up, dusting himself off when suddenly there was another knock at the door with an alert voice.

“Take care of it” And with that he was off. The man stood in the corner of his room, looking at the letter in his hand and took a deep breath. He had to go back and hopefully confront Argis and Lydia. Would he though? How could you even start a conversation like that? He didn't know and he probably wouldn't until the time came so with a heavy heart he carefully stepped around the glass and went towards his armory.

“The pests are all taken care of listener!” Exclaimed Cicero trying to keep himself from sounding a bit too excited but the injured man nodded, telling him to get ready to which the redhead asked what for. The dragonborn looked to the jester with determination. 

“We're going back home”


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo arrive at Lakeview Manor and the dragonborn decides he's got no clue what he's doing. Or what he's going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely longer than the rest and i hope to keep up this pace and length.
> 
> I'm not sure what i'm trying to do with Argis (obviously) but he's probably going to get a few chapters of his own. Maybe you'll read why he is doing what he's doing in his point of view? Not soon though i need the real drama to start.
> 
> I have a really bad habit of restarting the game and i just did it again and i'm somewhere in my thousands in saving slots and jfc if i don't die playing this game I'll die of shock. 
> 
> *I totally forgot to do this but i'm a disclaimer, all characters and settings belong to Bethesda.

“I'd complain about these bloodstains but they keep my clothes looking as good as new aha!” Giggled out Cicero as he climbs onto the saddle upon Shadowmere, the dragonborn snorts and rolls his eyes amused as he summons Arvak once again and climbs onto him.

“As always you've a funny way of looking at things, although you make some sense this time” He replies making Cicero hit his knee, praising himself for making the listener understand his sense of humor this time. They had arrived at Whiterun not too long ago and it wouldn't be long till they reached his home. He got chills thinking about it, still not sure what to do or say or how to approach Argis. Should he pretend not to know at first? Catch them in the act in case they decide to deny his accusations? He'd honestly rather not to be honest, his heart can only take so much. He gives a little growl making Cicero's laugh knock him of his trance.

“You'd growl that to those poor little Orphans?” Oh right he was talking, as usual so he goes along with it and shrugs.

“Of course i would, they need to know us Monsters exist” Be says and it sounds just a bit too real, too melancholy and he almost flinches at it. Cicero gives a thoughtful hum as they continue in silence along the road.

“If i may my listener,” Cicero started in a strange voice that caught the dragonborns attention. “Out of everyone in this world you're the last person anyone would call a monster” He said in a voice that sounded much more like his and not Cicero the jester. It was deeper and less… amused. Strange and in another circumstance it'd be welcome but he wasn't exactly feeling it, whatever it was.

“Then again you killed the Emperor”

Ah there it was, he smirked as he heard his Cicero come back, giggling like the madman he is. He saw Riverwood appear in the horizon and bit his lip. He's not sure if he wants to pass through, perhaps he and Cicero should take the long way around? 

“Oh listener can we stop for a sweetroll? Please?” Well shit, he couldn't say no to that. Also any detour wouldn't hurt really (they had stayed in breezehome for a whole day after all). So he nodded and continued onto the cobblestone bridge, he's been seen with Cicero plenty of times and everyone assumes he's being kind and helping a poor crazy sod. The moment they arrived they were greeted by Frodnar, the boy jumping up and down around Arvak excitedly with Stump.

“Dragonborn you're back! Can i ride on him again pleeease?” The boy pleaded and he couldn't help but smirk. He looked over to Cicero telling him to buy his sweetroll and meet him at the other entrance once done, the man nodded and giggled as he went off.

“Come on kid, remember how to hold on?” He asked and Frodnar crossed his arms, holding his chin high.

“Of course i do i ride horses all the time!” The boy exclaims and the dragonborn grins as he helps him up. “Oh man this is still so cool every time” the kid whispers to himself as Arvak starts to follow his master towards the edge of the tiny village. “So where did you go this time? You were gone really really long” Frodnar asked as he admired the strange flames on Arvaks spine.

“Solstheim little man, i had a job that needed my full attention” Came his reply as he looked up at the boy.

“Was it dangerous?” He asked hoping to get a full on tale of adventure, the dragonborn usually tells but he's got a more pressing issue.

“Incredibly, full of dragons, werebears and really wierd exploding spiders” He sees the boy's eyes widen in awe, ready to ask for every detail but Cicero is walking back so the dragonborn continues. “I'll tell you about it in my next visit Frodnar, but i must get going now” To which the boys whines but complies as he's helped off the horse.

“Oh right! Argis came by a few days ago, he passed a lot these past three weeks” the boy mumbled but shook his head and continued. “He looked really worried, then mad, then really worried again. I asked him what's wrong and he said he might have lost something dear to him, you wouldn't have happened to find it right? You're his husband i can only guess you might know what it is.” The dragonborn stared at the boy for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“Perhaps? Let us hope i did” Came his small reply causing the boy to shrug and wave goodbye before running off with Stump. Cicero stepped up, his cheeks full of sweetroll, and looked between the listener and the boy.

“My my listener you're married?” asked an intrigued jester with a wide grin. The dragonborn looked forward.

“I suppose i am. We'll walk the rest of the way, it's not too far.” To this the redhead raised his eyebrows.

“To the sanctuary? Oh i suppose but it's the other way! Still you could have warned me, i already ate five of these delights and i feel them weighing me down” He whined while still eating. The dragonborn smirked at his comrade as they continue to walk. Suddenly something hit him. Was he taking Cicero to his home? His “family”? Cicero was a murderer, a fool and above all else the keeper of the night mother. It's true he could not completely hide his family from the dark brotherhood but he'd always been cautious about it. What's it matter now, he's got nothing to protect anymore.

“No, to my house” He said as they neared the necromancy circle right under his home. A small oh? Came from the jester but he stayed quiet. He was always so curious about his listeners home and now he's curious about his husband. Getting to see both in person? Oh what a great day. They went off the cobblestone path into the woods where a large house came into view. Cicero grinned.

“Oh listener you built this yourself didn't you!” He exclaimed, knowing whatever was in that house, or whoever, was going to make his comrade go crazy. He'd hope so at least.

As they approached the home they heard the clipping of an axe cutting wood. The sound was much too quiet for the dragonborn, instead his heart was beating quickly again and his stomach was feeling sick. His breathing was a little harder and he could feel himself starting to sweat a little. Wow he's never felt so… man what the hell is he feeling? He was taken from his trance when a voice rang through the trees making the birds fly off startled. 

“My thane!” Cried out a relieved Lydia who dropped the axe she'd just been using and ran up to him, ready to throw her arms around him but stops when she sees the gash along his temple. He's frozen as she gasps, about to reach up to the wound when the doors of lakeview manor are thrown open causing all three pairs of eyes to land on Argis.

The dragonborn feels his heart flutter. There he was in all his glory, his golden hair hung up in a loose bun, a few strands falling over his forehead. His eyes slightly widen as they look him up and down but when they land on his face something changes and he stalks over to his husband. Lydia moves to the side as he stops a few inches from his thane and he simply stands there, looking at him with an unreadable expression. They stay quiet for a while until they hear a giggle making lydia and Argis look at Cicero, the dragonborn too busy feeling dreadful as he looked at his husband. 

“Is this who you've been with this past month?” Came Argis's accusing voice. 

Oh hell no

“Ohhhee yes I've been right here by his side quite a while now, someone had to take care of our dear dragonborn yes!” Cicero giggled out almost as if he were taunting Argis who looked angered but the voice of his husband stopped him.

“I had a difficult job and needed immediate help, he was the closest man i had access to” He said in a soft voice that sounded more tired than he felt. It was a complete lie but he knew Cicero would play along and he certainly did.

“Here let me take your things inside and I'll ready you two a meal” Cut in Lydia who reached for the dragonborns belongings. He nodded, no thank you, and handed her his extremely full and heavy baggage. It was obvious it might have been a bit too much for her so and Cicero knew when two people should be alone.

“Shall i help the poor miss?” He offered and Lydia nodded. 

“Yes please” She replied and they both strutted off, taking shadowmere with them. Cicero left the horse in a stable and walked to Lydia towards the house, the both of them throwing one last glance to the couple before disappearing inside. Again they fall into silence looking into each others good eye as they stand in the woods, life going on about around them. They stand there for a long time before one spoke up. 

“How bad was it?” Asked Argis, his voice edged with anger.

What a dick

“It was hard but nothing i couldn't handle. With a partner at least.” He replied, his voice still low and unsure. Argis nodded and stood still until he took a small step forward.

“I couldn't sleep well after the third week” He muttered, his deep voice causing the dragonborn to unwillingly feel his heart melt. The dragonborn nodded and tried so hard to bite back the apology wanting to escape his lips.  
“I'm sorry” ugh fuck. He should not be saying sorry, he shouldn't be the one feeling guilty right now. But here he was giving in like a damn fool, melting into the embrace Argis had pulled him into. He breathed in, sighing in relief at the familiar scent of his husband that never failed to sooth him even now. He wrapped his arms around Argis's neck and buried his face into the crook of the man's neck. He couldn't deal with this situation, he needed a break, he deserved one. But it ached, his heart felt so warm yet so hurt. They stood in there holding each other for a long while and both had their minds racing a mile a minute.

When they pulled back Argis looked down at his husband and eyed the nasty looking scar. He certainly felt angry, angry at whoever laid their hand on his husband and angry at himself for not being there. He looked down to the rest of his face and forgot how handsome his dearest eas. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down for a kiss, a movement which caused the dragonborn to panic. A hug was harmless enough but a kiss was just… not really appealing after what he knew. Thankfully his knight in shining armor came through just in time.

“Ahha oh dragonborn!” Sang out the little redhead causing Argis to groan in annoyance. A relieved sigh came out of the dragonborn as he and the large Nord looked to the jester who was wearing a wide grin. “Come, come food is ready and you must be hungry because i am!”

“You just ate a basket of Sweetrolls Cicero” He said in disbelief. The jester just laughed as he skipped back inside. Argis made a noise in the back of his throat. 

“Never seen a jester and i'm not sure i'm a big fan. Or one at all” The Nord commented.

“Cicero is more than just a jester” The dragonborn replied defensively which caused Argis to look at him a little surprised.

“Yes I'm...sorry. He's your friend and i shouldn't bad mouth him after helping you keep your life” Argis apologized with his head sinking in a somewhat bow. The dragonborn placed a hand on his chest. 

“All is well my dear but do watch yourself from now on, you never know who's bound to get offended and want to have it out for you.” He said with a smile, placing a kiss on his husband's cheek and walking off to the house. Argis stood there and watched as his beloved disappeared into their home feeling strange at that awfully detailed warning. He shrugged it off and followed. 

Once inside the house the dragonborn felt a warmth envelope him, something he hadn't felt the last time he were here. Ah yes the last time he was here. He takes a step forward and looks down when the floor creaks under his weight. Oddly enough that wooden pattern looked familiar. He looked up and realized this was the exact spot in which he heard everything, where he found out. He stood there for a minute, taking in a deep breath and before he could question what he was doing he felt a hand lay down on his lower back.

“Are you well?” Came Argis's voice behind him. He looked back with a small smile.

“Im fine” and with that he went towards the large table but was stopped by Argis. He had a strange urge to sigh and tried not to roll his eyes.

“Wouldn't you rather eat comfortably outside of that armor?” Ah he hadn't thought of that, in fact he wasn't thinking at all. Wasn't he supposed to be screeching at his husband till his ears bled? He settled for nodding and working his hands to undo his daedric armor. Argis helped him, his fingers lingering on the smooth skin that he hadn't touched in a long time. The dragonborn absolutely loved the feeling but he was playing the fool enough and pulled away once the last piece of armor was off of him. 

“Thank you” Is all he says and finally takes a seat at the table, choosing to sit next to Cicero who sat close to the fire. He looked at the redhead who was speaking to Lydia about...man what was he talking about?

“-nd then bam! The poor little thing broke apart! I was lucky enough to have gotten stuck by a farm but unlucky enough to have a difficult time getting the farmer to help me. I was there for a few hours before a strapping young man approached me-” Ah how they met “-he asked if i needed aid and boy did i so i ask him to convince the farmer to help poor little Cicero. Next thing i know he's the one on his knees helping me! I was so dearly grateful to him and sent him off with a good sum of gold.” Cicero finished with a gleeful grin. Lydia smiled at him.

“It definitely sounds like him, tell me my thane-” she looks to the dragonborn “-were you always so kind to strangers?” she asked curiously. He looked at her for a second too long and clicked his tongue.

“I suppose so, this was after all years ago when i had first arrived to Skyrim. The money Cicero gave me helped me a great deal” He replied and wanted to pinch himself for not sounding threatening. Lydia's eyes widened.

“So he knew you before any of us?” She asked in disbelief as Argis took a seat beside her. The dragonborn held back a growl but he nodded as all eyes turned to him.

“That was years ago. Was i really?” The jester asked as he tilted his head, curious. The listener nodded and that's when Lydia jumped up from her seat to serve the two some soup. Cicero kept his eyes on the listener until the plate was put in front of him and he started eating. Lydia put his plate down with a warm smile and he gave a small thank you before he dug in.

“It was so lonely without you here” She sighed out as she laid her chin on the palm of her hand but she smiled. “I'm glad you decided to move Argis here or else i'd be dying of boredom” she exclaims as her and Argis share a smile.

He had tried really

Next thing he knew he was rushing outside and bending over, the small amount of food leaving his stomach along with a clear liquid. What kind of punishment was this? Hadn't he done enough for the world? He puked and puked an endless nothing as he barely heard footsteps rushing towards him. He felt big hands on him, one holding his hair back and the other rubbing his back. The dragonborn felt himself boiling. 

“Don't touch me” He snarled with a venom he's never felt before. Argis jumped back immediately, his eyes wide along with Lydia's. Cicero did not try to hold back or hide his wide grin. It was quite other than his heavy breathing and no one dared speak up. He almost felt guilty.

“Please i just…..i'm tired, so much has happened and i want to sleep” he said and oh god he sounded so defeated. So weak. Argis told Lydia to warm up the bath and slowly came back to his husband's side, being careful not to touch him.

“Let's take a bath and then rest, come on” He urged him and the dragonborn shook his head.

“I'll take one by myself, i-”

“You're exhausted, sick and hurt. I won't risk you falling in the tub.” The Nord persisted. He had a point actually so he gave in with a nod and stood with the help of his husband. As they walked back into the house Cicero stood there with a wide smile.

“Go home Cicero, I'll call upon you soon soon” He gets a sideway glance from Argis. “Soon enough”

“Oh yes right away! Home sweet home here i come!” Exclaimed the short man happily as he hurriedly gathered his things and skipped back to his listener. “I'll take care of our dearest patron until you return. But do feel better!” He said cheerily and walked with a jump in his step. The couple watched him before something in the dragonborn clicked, why not make Argis jealous.

“Be careful Cicero, i will not lose you”

That made the jester stagger and almost trip on his own feet. He turned around, a wide smile on his face but only he could see the confusion behind it which quickly turned into understanding once they made eye contact. His smile only grew. 

“Of course, anything for you” He replied sickly sweet, finally mounted Shadowmere and went on his merry way. He could feel Argis hold his arm tightly and grinned, being quick to hide it and gave out a sigh. He still felt sick after all.

“Come, let us wash up” His husband said, his voice dripping with defense. He was led upstairs to their room and sat down onto his bed. Maker he missed it so much, sighing as he tried not to lay back and fall asleep. Argis had quickly checked on the bath and came back, towels in hand and lead his husband to the hot room.

The bath itself was uneventful, for the dragonborn at least. But for Argis it was… something. He hadn't been with his husband in over a month and couldn't help but let his eyes and fingers linger on the bare and scarred body in front of him. He knew his husband was sick and tired so he made no advance towards this feeling and settled for giving his beloved a thorough and gentle cleaning. He smiled proudly at every sigh of relief. It was a private and intimate moment, one they both appreciated. Sadly enough it had to end, once done he kissed the back of the neck he'd just rinsed off, laid the towel on his husband and lead them back to their room.

They both had changed into a pair of breeches and the dragonborn got into bed, laying as far into the corner as his comfort would allow while Argis blew the candles out. When the Nord settled himself beside his husband he took one look at the man beside him, curled up in a ball and rolled over, wrapping a big strong arm over him. The sick man immediately tensed causing Argis to mistaken it for a chill and press himself against his back.

He wanted to protest, wanted to hate the feeling of warmth and safety that wrapped around him at that moment but he couldn't. He simply placed a hand on Argis's and let himself close his eyes. Tomorrow he'd deal with the world.


End file.
